


wreck my plans, that's my man

by mouthymandalorian



Series: reputation [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink if you squint, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta i'm not putting my friends through this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthymandalorian/pseuds/mouthymandalorian
Summary: that whole self-imposed restriction did not work out well, but now you want to know when your boss/boyfriend is going to make a move to make things more official.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: reputation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	wreck my plans, that's my man

**Author's Note:**

> mouthymandalorian.tumblr.com
> 
> this is just straight up smut with some sweet Javi behavior, hope y'all like it~

Javier Peña is not the man they warned you about. Well, he _was_ , once. But he wants to change. With you.

For your first date, he takes you to dinner and drops you off at your place. Kisses you on the cheek and waits till you lock every lock to leave. Through the peephole, you see him run his thumb over the spot on his face you’d leaned up and kissed. Butterflies bloom in your belly.

At work, Javi is discrete. He knows you worry about being the girl who fucked her boss. It doesn’t stop him from pinching your bottom when no one is around, or pressing his lips to the back of your neck when you’re alone in the records room. 

He walks you to your car at night now.

He doesn’t kiss you until your fourth date. 

_Javier Peña_ doesn’t kiss you until your fourth date. 

He doesn’t invite you to his place. He doesn’t push you to do anything. It goes so slowly you wonder if he’s being nice, not wanting you hurt you because you’re his assistant. Maybe he’s changed his mind. 

One night, when he’s walking you to your car, you decide to confront him about it. He leans against you a little when you turn to look at him. 

“Javi?”  
“Hm?”

Before you can talk, he pushes your hair back, cradles your face in his calloused hands, and kisses you so softly and deeply you almost forget what you were going to say. When he pulls back, you’re sure you look like a lovesick teenager. The smile he gives you makes you think he might not mind it. 

“I—um, I just…”  
“What?”

You feel silly asking him after that kiss.

“I need to know if… if this is going anywhere? Like… it’s been a month and we haven’t… you know?”

Javier smirks, and he kisses you again, but it’s more insistent. Harder. He lets his hands wander your body; you never knew fingertips could feel like this. Maybe they couldn’t before him. Maybe it’s his touch that makes your skin light up like fireworks.

“Is that what you want?” he asks, and his eyes have darkened. His voice is low and raspy; a shiver runs up your spine.   
“Yes,” you breathe, “yes.”  
“Let me take you home,” he says, and you remember the night in the bar, when he said the same thing, but left you there alone.   
“Only if you’re coming in with me,” you say.

He pins you against the car with his body, putting his forehead against your own and roughly kisses your lips. He kicks your legs open with his foot and settles his thigh between your own, pressing firmly against your clit.

“You need to get good and wet for me, okay? I’m not gentle,” he says, and he’s kissing your neck and biting your earlobe and okay, fuck. _Fuck_. There’s a rush of wetness between your legs, and you moan against him. 

“Fuck, baby girl. I’ll drive,” he says. You walk to your passenger side door, wobbling a little, desperate for friction in your panties. You part your legs when you sit. He notices.   
“Can I?”  
“Yes, yes, please,” you beg, breathless.

Javi reaches over and rubs you over your already-wet panties.

“Oh my god, baby, look at you,” he says. He dips his finger into your panties and circles your clit. You gasp and he groans.   
“Sweetheart…” he says. One hand is on the steering wheel and the other coaxes your legs open. He drives carefully through the dark city streets. 

A man walks past the stoplight you sit at, and you are on full display. Javi runs the light and you yelp in surprise.

“Javi!”  
“No one sees you but me,” he growls. Your face heats up and you get wetter at his possessiveness. A wicked grin crosses his face. 

When he gets to your apartment, it’s all you can do to steady your breathing and keep yourself upright. You almost ask him to carry you across the street so you can wrap your legs around him faster. You open your apartment door with shaky hands, and you turn around to face him.

“Promise me this isn’t all you want. Promise me I won’t be a girl who transfers because she fucked her boss,” you plead with him. His eyes widen and he kisses you.  
“Darlin’, I wouldn’t have spent four months chasing you if this was all I wanted. If you want me to go, tell me and I’ll leave right now. But I don’t think you want that, do you?” he asks.   
“I don’t want you to go,” you whisper.

His lips crash into yours again as he pushes you back into your apartment. He slams you against the closed front door. His mouth is so soft, you can’t help but bite his bottom lip.

“Fuck,” he hisses, gripping the back of your head with his large hand and tugging lightly on your hair. You moan softly into his mouth. He wraps an arm around your bare right thigh and hikes your leg up to wrap around his hip; his hand runs up and down your torso.

“You got another one of these shirts?” he asks. You nodded quickly, and he _tears it off_ of you. He rubs your newly exposed breasts, dipping his hand inside your bra and thumbing your nipple until it hardens under his touch.

“I’m going to fuck you until you scream, do you understand?”

It is less a question rather than a direct command, and you throb and shudder. 

“I—yes, please, please.” 

He lifts your other leg up and you grip his waist with both legs while he carries you into your bedroom, throwing you onto the bed. The light is on, and you lean to turn it off, but he seizes your wrist.

“I want to see you.” 

Another shudder passes through your body. Your panties are soaked. He opens your legs with the same roughness, hands flying up your legs, and his head disappears between your thighs, kissing and licking and biting. He makes his way toward your cunt, and you think you can come from this alone. You’ve needed this for so long. 

“Javier, please…” you say, and he groans at the sound of his name.   
“Say it again. Say my name again,” he begs. _He_ is begging _you_.   
“Javier, Javi—I need…”

But you trail off when he pulls your panties off and moans at the sight of you. He puts two fingers between your lips and moves them up and down, groaning at your wetness. 

“Is this all for me, baby? Or is this little pussy always this wet? You walk around work like this?” 

You gasp at his filthy words and whine, “You, it’s just you. Always like this when I-I’m thinking of you.”

You aren’t lying. You’ve been with others before, but none of them ever turned you into a sopping mess. None of them made you squirm in your chair at work for some kind of relief. 

He puts his wet finger in his mouth. 

“You’re so fuckin’ sweet, baby. You taste so fuckin’ good,” he growls and moves between your legs again, but he doesn’t tease you this time. He moves a long, thick tongue between your folds, finding your clit easily, and sucks gently. You cover your mouth the way you do when you're alone, but his arm shoots up your side and pins your hand to the mattress. You _love_ when he grabs her wrists like that.

“You’re going to scream, remember?” he says. 

Javi slips two fingers inside you and you arch your back in response. He uses his other hand to rub your breasts as he laps at you and you grind into his mouth. 

He hooks his fingers into you, and you make a noise that could come from pain or pleasure. He looks up with wide eyes, confirming that you’re okay. 

“Please, keep going, it just—it felt so fucking good.” 

With your approval he dives back in, moving his fingers back and forth until your legs are shaking; you murmur, “Javi, Javi, Javi.” 

Javi moves up to kiss your mouth, your slick still covering his lips, moustache tickling your nose. You say his name into his mouth again and again, chasing your release.

“Let go,” Javi says, and you do. You come hard and he works you through it, thick fingers moving in and out, thumb moving over your overstimulated clit. Your eyes fill with tears and you groan. The noises you make are so loud and animalistic you’re embarrassed, but Javi kisses your forehead and leans further into you.

“Good girl. You’re such a good girl, coming like that for me,” he whispers into your ear. His words make you whimper, and your body relaxes. You want to repay the favor.

Pulling his fingers out of your dripping wet cunt, you note that he is still very clothed. You want to fix that issue. You climb off of your bed and he watches as you drop to your knees in front of him. You look up at him with wide eyes and part your lips; you tilt your head in a question.

“Please?” you ask, knowing exactly what you’re doing.

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty for me down there on your knees, baby,” Javi growls, moving toward you, not taking his eyes off of your disheveled, half-naked form.

You undo his pants and pull out his cock. His velvety, hard length is thick, and the head is red and leaking pre-come. You lick it all up as you take his length in your mouth. 

You find out the way to get Javier Peña to talk is to reduce him to a trembling mess.

“Goddamn, sweetheart, I’ve w-wanted this for s-so long, you’re so fuckin’ s-sexy, w-walking around the office in your little skirts, so f-fuckin’ pretty, I s-should have b-bent you over m-my desk sooner,” he rambles, his eyes closed, head thrown back, hands moving through your hair, guiding your head back and forth. He’s restraining himself, trying to keep from gagging you. 

“You said you wouldn’t be gentle, Javi,” you say, taking a moment to breathe. He bares his teeth and pulls your head harder. You gag some, but the noises he makes are worth it. He puts both hands behind your head to hold you still and fucks into your mouth. You reach down to play with yourself. 

“Fuck yes,” he says, “touch yourself, baby, goddamn.”

You can’t take it anymore. You slide his cock out of your mouth with a _pop!_ and look at him, breathing hard.

“Javi,” you say, looking to his eyes, “Fuck me until I scream.”

It's not a request you have to repeat. Javi rapidly sheds his clothes and strips you bare, too. 

“Jesus, you’re beautiful,” he says, revering your form for a moment, and, suddenly, you’re shy. Javi pulls a condom out of his wallet and slides it on and bends you over the bed. 

“I’m not going to be gentle,” he says, a final warning.

“Please don’t be,” you say, looking over your shoulder at him, and you mean it. He slides into you, and Javi is hard, fast, desperate; you might have felt used, but he snakes his arm around your belly to hold on to you. He spits in his other hand and he cups your mound, pressing into your clit. You buck into his hand; it's so messy and hot that your second release is even better than the first, and his name comes out of you—guttural and raw.

“Javi,” you say, “Javi, come on me, please.”

He bites your shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Javi pulls out, flips you over, pulls the condom off, and crawls over you.

“My name,” he commands, shoving his thigh against your cunt. You roll against his bare skin.

“Javi,” you moan, and he fucks into his hand, coming thickly over your torso, your breasts, your face. 

He collapses onto you, sweaty and panting. He scoops two fingers into his come and shoves his fingers into your mouth. You lick it all off.

“Sweetheart,” he says weakly, “I had no idea--”  
“What?” you tease, “That I know what I’m doing?”  
“You’re just...you seem so innocent. It’s why I went so slow,” he says, lighting a cigarette. You take it from between his teeth and inhale. The nicotine rushes to your head.

“Javier, I’m 25 years old. I was trying to keep my head down and not attract attention,” you say, “Guess it didn’t work.”

He leans down and drags his teeth across your nipple.

“It didn’t,” he agrees, “I noticed your ass the first time you brought me coffee.”

Without warning, Javi gets up. You realize how naked you are. You figure he’s getting dressed to leave. This upsets you more than you care to admit, but you swallow your protests. You’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks.

“What are you doing?” he asks when he sees you pulling your comforter around yourself.   
“I—aren’t you leaving?” you blurt out. It comes out needier than you intend. He walks back to the bed and takes your face in his hands; he kisses you in that soft way again. He runs a thumb over your cheek.

“Sweetheart,” Javi says, “I’m just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> is this anything? idk, i'm still learning how to write smut. i mean *I* liked it.


End file.
